


Otro paso

by deathangel91



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ash/Satoshi siendo lindo, Best Friends, Chicos siendo lindos, Fluff and Angst, Gou siendo lindo, Idiots in Love, Koharu es una gran amiga, Los apoyan totalmente, M/M, Pikachu y Scorbunny son lindos, Pre-Slash, Romantic Fluff, Slash, Y son fans del Satogou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathangel91/pseuds/deathangel91
Summary: Aunque la relación de Ash y Gou era nueva, parecía que estaban saliendo desde hace mucho tiempo.Ya estaban lo suficientemente cómodos con todo tipo de besos.Pero habia un tipo que nunca habían explorado.
Relationships: Gou | Goh & Koharu | Chloe, Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Other Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780067) by [HarukaWritesThings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaWritesThings/pseuds/HarukaWritesThings). 



> Hola a todos
> 
> Este fic fue originalmente publicado como capítulo único, pero yo decidí volverlo multi cap al traducirlo porque es muy largo (como realmente largo, y aún así no es el más largo de la autora), porqué se que no a todos les gusta leer textos largos de corrido (en pocas palabras para alivianarles la lectura.) y por qué me es más cómodo traducir así. 
> 
> Ya tengo el segundo capítulo listo así que intentaré publicarlo más tarde hoy (si no puedo hoy lo publicaré mañana) 
> 
> Este fanfic sirve como precuela de una serie de esta misma autora que publicaré más adelante. 
> 
> Ahora a leer el fic 😉

Una rotonda. Esta plataforma circular fue la mejor metáfora para definir las emociones de Gou. Todo cambió desde que dio un decidido salto de fe hacia Lugia en el paseo marítimo de ciudad Vermilion. 

Estaba preparado para, únicamente, tomar fotografías y grabar algunas imágenes en su teléfono inteligente de este Pokémon legendario como un logro personal. 

No estaba preparado para conocer a otro chico, de la misma edad, y tan apasionado como él por estas misteriosas criaturas.

Y menos aún para el hecho de que se enamoraría de él unas veinticuatro horas después.

No era la primera vez que el joven de ojos azules sentía algo por alguien. Un año antes, se armó de valor para declararse a un alumno de la misma escuela y de su misma edad. Se había esforzado por escribir una carta para leerla en voz alta, porque quería asegurarse de que no tartamudeara o dijera algo completamente diferente y fuera malinterpretado. 

Este tipo de cosas tenían que ser perfectas. Cuando llegó ese día, Gou se mostró tímido pero confiado. 

Su amiga de la infancia, Chloe, no estaba al tanto del enamoramiento. Ella solo descubrió la verdad después de seguir en secreto a su amigo en el horario para almorzar y observar el escenario detrás de un cerezo.

El oyente del texto, retrocedió unos pasos con gran perturbación e intervino en voz alta con un "¡¡No eres normal!!" que resonó en toda la cancha, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor. 

Al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos, los estudiantes cercanos comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos sin quitar sus ojos inquisitivos del chico que seguía sosteniendo la carta y mirando a su alrededor en estado de shock. Gou era el centro de atención. Y algunos comentarios se pudieron escuchar en diversos tonos: _"¡Es raro!", "¿Lo conoces?", "¡Date la vuelta, te está mirando!"_ y otros desagradables. 

Chloe estaba a punto de correr hacia su amigo para defenderlo de todas las miradas extrañas, pero justo antes, Gou huyó del patio. 

La niña decidió tomar una dirección alternativa para no ser notada por los compañeros de clase y fue tras él.

Después de un poco de búsqueda en toda la escuela, Chloe recordó el baño del piso más alto del edificio, se usaba muy poco en comparación con los del nivel inferior que eran más concurridos. Desde la entrada, podía escuchar sollozos. Mirando a un lado, Chloe pudo ver una papelera con la carta rota. Se apoyó contra la pared con tristeza en sus ojos al escuchar a su amigo desconsolado, sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

Fue una sorpresa para ella darse cuenta de que su compañero de clase de cabello oscuro tenía preferencia por los niños. No podía ver nada malo en eso y no podía entender por qué los demás tenían tanto prejuicio hacia él, incluso si el sentimiento no era recíproco. 

Estuvo tentada de hablar directamente con Gou una vez que saliera del baño de los niños para ayudarlo a dejar de llorar. Pero al mismo tiempo, recordó el hecho de que Gou no había hablado con ella sobre sus intereses amorosos en ningún momento desde que se conocieron. Si nunca le había dicho nada, incluida su decisión de declarar sus sentimientos por un chico, eso significaba que no quería que ella supiera nada, ¿verdad? Basada en este tipo de pensamiento, Chloe se dio la vuelta y regresó al salón de clases para terminar su almuerzo y fingir que nunca se había ido de su asiento en primer lugar.

Para sorpresa de la chica de la trenza, Gou no regresó al aula durante el resto del día. "¿Todavía está en el baño?" Pensó durante una de las clases mientras golpeaba ligeramente su portaminas en el escritorio. 

La chica de ojos verdes decidió esperar a que casi todos se fueran. 

Después del último timbre del día anunciando el final de la última hora de clases de esa tarde, Gou finalmente apareció. 

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Chloe sentada sola en su escritorio vacío con una mirada seria. Sin decir una palabra, se levantó y se acercó con la mochila de Gou, con todas sus pertenencias guardadas dentro. El chico tampoco comentó nada y simplemente agarró la mochila y se la puso para irse.

De camino a casa, con el camino bañado por un fuerte color naranja del atardecer que se veía en el horizonte, Chloe decide romper el silencio ensordecedor y le pregunta a su inexpresivo amigo:

"¿Dónde estabas?"

No hubo respuesta de Gou, que se mantuvo abatido mientras caminaba.

“No apareciste después del almuerzo, Gou. Nunca te pierdes una clase, ¿qué pasó?"

El chico guardó silencio. Esto hizo que la chica de la trenza se enojara, quien terminó levantando la voz descontenta:

“¡Dejarás de fingir que todo está bien y me explicarás qué te preocupa! ¡¡Estoy preocupada, Gou!!"

Su amigo finalmente había respondido, con un tono fuerte y asertivo y frunciendo el ceño:

"¡Nada! ¡No hay nada que me preocupe ni que te explique! ¡¡Déjame en paz!!"

Chloe se sintió perturbada por la dura respuesta. Sabía que estaba mintiendo y no estaba abierto en absoluto a hablar de lo que había visto en el patio. Fue frustrante no poder hablar con él sobre ese desafortunado episodio. No había nada que pudiera hacer por ahora, y todo lo que podía esperar sería que Gou tomara la iniciativa de discutir sobre lo que le sucedió cuando se sintiera listo para hacerlo.

Pero nunca lo hizo. A partir de ese día, Gou se volvió muy distante, y bastante frío. Rara vez iba a la escuela y prefería estudiar en casa con recursos en línea y tareas que Chloe le entregaría. Y comenzó una rutina de salir casi a diario para hacer su propia investigación sobre los Pokémon salvajes que podía encontrar. Esto sirvió como catarsis para lo ocurrido en ese día y resultó ser una forma efectiva de bloquear la mayoría de los recuerdos negativos de la escuela. ¿Quién necesitaba amigos? Gou estaba más que bien solo ahora, sin necesidad de interactuar con los demás con la excepción de Chloe, con quien aún mantenía contacto. Y aprender cosas nuevas sobre Pokémon no podría hacerlo más feliz. Había recuperado algo de alegría y estaba convencido de que no necesitaba nada más.

Gou finalmente logró graduarse de esta manera y mantuvo este tipo de rutina durante todo un año. Chloe apenas sabía cómo tener una conversación adecuada con su amigo, que se había vuelto tan esquivo y concentrado en los pokemon como si no hubiera nada más alrededor a lo que prestar atención. 

Pero se había dado cuenta de una reversión en el comportamiento del joven durante los últimos meses. Y no, no fue solo porque se había convertido oficialmente en un investigador de Pokémon en el laboratorio recientemente abierto de su padre. Eso podría explicar por qué actuaba más engreído, más feliz y más hablador, pero no el hecho de que ocasionalmente lo encontraran soñando despierto o distraído. 

Algo estaba mal y eso realmente había intrigado a Chloe. 

Sus sospechas se confirmaron, cierto día, después de encontrar a su amigo de la infancia solo en el dormitorio mirando al aire con los brazos cruzados, murmurando la siguiente frase:

"El fatídico encuentro ... no fue con Lugia ... fue con Ash".

Escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y siguió hablando solo:

“No puedo dejar de pensar en él desde esa investigación de Ivysaur. _Fue increíble ... ¡¡Y la forma en que sonríe!!_ … ¡¿Qué hice?! ¡¿Por qué salté sobre ese Lugia?! ¡Hubiera sido más fácil si me hubiera quedado donde estaba! ¿¡¿Qué hago ahora?!?"

La chica de la trenza no se impresionó en absoluto. Decidió comentar en voz alta a su amiga de la infancia:

"Acepta la verdad y dile cómo te sientes".

Gou levantó la cabeza por la sorpresa y no pudo dejar de sonrojarse, dándose cuenta de que Chloe lo escuchó.

"¡¡CHLOE!!"

“Sabía que algo estaba pasando. Has estado actuando de manera tan diferente desde lo de Ivysaur que fuiste a ver. Más alegre, actuando más engreído, hablando de ese nuevo amigo tuyo TODO el tiempo ... "

El niño se levantó de su asiento para evitar el contacto visual y asegurarse de que no se viera su evidente rubor. Se cruzó de brazos y tartamudeó en voz alta:

"¡¡¡ESTÁS IMAGINANDO COSAS !!"

"Claro. Y Delibird es Santa Claus” reaccionó Chloe con sarcasmo. Luego continuó hablando, pero ahora expresó preocupación en su voz y decidió hacerle saber que estaba al tanto de la preferencia romántica de Gou y la posible razón por la que rara vez entra en las aulas:

“Gou. Te conozco desde hace años. No te había visto así desde el campamento de verano del profesor Oak. Y sé que siempre te han gustado los chicos. Y esa es una de las principales razones por las que no vas a la escuela".

El niño de cabello negro no respondió. Solo cerró los ojos como reacción a la verdad que quería negar. Chloe era una chica observadora. ¿Cómo lo descubrió? No tenía idea. Pero su amiga tenía razón en su descontento.

"Mira, soy de mente abierta sobre eso", continuó. “Aunque realmente no veo la magia detrás de Ash. Pero creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes por él ".

"NO LO HARÉ."

Gou no se dio la vuelta y dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras apretó las manos. Chloe abrió los brazos y comenzó a levantar la voz para sacudirlo, usando analogías con Pokémon con la esperanza de que el mensaje se transmitiera de manera más eficiente:

“¡No estás siendo honesto contigo mismo! ¡NO PUEDES ser un Shellder para siempre! ¡Está bien decirle a los demás cómo se siente! ¡Actuar como un Geodude NUNCA ampliará su círculo social! "

El chico siguió sin comentar nada.

"¡¿Me estás escuchando siquiera ?!"

Justo después de la pregunta de la chica, Goh no pudo contener más su frustración. Chloe bajó los brazos en estado de shock después de notar desde lejos que algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo.

"G-Gou...", tartamudeó. Lo último que quería hacer Chloe era herir los sentimientos de Gou. Ella fue lejos, se dio cuenta. La niña se acercó a Gou, colocó cuidadosamente una mano sobre su hombro y dijo:

“Lo siento. No quise hacerte daño, lo sien- "

Gou le dio una palmada a la mano de la niña y dio un paso hacia atrás. El niño empezó a hablar en tono severo, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza:

“Todo es sencillo y claro para ti ¿No es así, Chloe? Si _tan solo las_ cosas fueran TAN fáciles".

"Te digo que lo siento, yo-"

“¿Sabes cómo se siente ser _rechazado_ ? ¡¿Porque eres _diferente_ ?! ¿Porque, para ellos, estoy _obsesionado_ con Pokémon? ¡ _¿_ Porque _no_ parezco un niño?! Para ellos, soy _feo_ . Y esa vez que le confesé a un chico de nuestra escuela ... me dijeron que _no era normal_. Y escuché todo tipo de comentarios. Burlandose de mi nombre y cosas así ... "

Chloe siguió escuchando a su amigo desahogandose con preocupación.

“Al contrario de ti, Chloe, que a todo el mundo le gustas, soy visto como un tipo raro. No los necesito. No necesito amigos. Yo puedo apañármelas solo. Como siempre lo hice ".

La niña vestida de blanco evitó inmediatamente el intento de Gou de huir del dormitorio agarrándolo del brazo con ambas manos.

"¡¡Gou, espera !!"

“¡¡DEJAME!!” gritó en voz alta mientras sollozaba. La preocupación de Chloe siguió aumentando de nivel ya que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a ver el lado frágil de Gou. Durante poco más de un año, la niña de ojos verdes estuvo convencida de que el episodio de rechazo había transformado el corazón de Gou en piedra. Se demostró que estaba equivocada en este preciso momento.

"¡Gou mírame! De verdad me estás preocupando” dijo.

Cuando su amigo se volvió hacia ella, reflejó una genuina tristeza en sus ojos. Esto había molestado a Chloe, quien comentó con lástima:

"Gou por Arceus, mira el estado en el que estás. Nunca antes te había visto así, _realmente_ te gusta Ash".

Gou sostuvo un poco de la tela de la sudadera mientras desviaba su mirada y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas. Tímidamente notó:

“Él no querría tener una relación con un tipo extraño como yo de todos modos, no importa Chloe ".

Hubo un momento de silencio. El chico reservado finalmente se había abierto a Chloe al admitir que estaba interesado en ser más que un amigo con el chico de Pueblo Paleta, algo que ella había sospechado durante algunas semanas.

Para ella era obvio: Ash era un sustantivo común que se declamaba en casi todas las conversaciones que tenía con él. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, no se trataba de Mew.

Otro detalle que había observado era la creciente interacción física de Gou con el niño con gorra: demasiados abrazos para los estándares de Gou, él no era el tipo de persona que interactuaba físicamente. Y cada vez que Ash hablaba, prestaba mucha atención.

Su rostro frunció el ceño con determinación para ayudar a Gou a poner fin a esas lágrimas, y para darle esperanzas, había una posibilidad de que las cosas salieran bien esta vez. Ella dijo:

"Te daré razones por las _que_ lo _haría_ ".

Gou abrió los ojos y la miró con curiosidad.

“Eres inteligente, tranquilo, racional, amable…”, contó con los dedos. "A veces eres terco, torpe, impulsivo...", agregó con una sonrisa al ver a Goh una vez más desviando la mirada, reconociendo los hechos verdaderos.

Chloe continuó su argumento:

“Y Ash comparte la mayoría de estas cualidades, por lo que he notado hasta ahora. Ambos tienen _muchas_ cosas en común. ¡ _Podría_ funcionar! ¡A los dos les _encantan los_ Pokémon! Y ambos están lo suficientemente _locos_ como para saltar sobre la espalda de un Lugia. No encontraras a ninguna otra persona en tu vida que haga lo mismo”

“¿Qué pasa si él no quiere una relación conmigo y termino asustándolo y pierdo su amistad? No quiero eso"

"Gou, no creo que sea el tipo de chico que haría eso".

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Gou y lo animó con la siguiente oración:

“¿No dijiste hace un tiempo que el futuro está en tus manos? También está en tus manos _capturar_ su _corazón_ , capturarlo con tus _palabras_ honestas. Como una Pokebola para capturar un Pokémon".

Gou no esperaba escuchar a su rígida amiga de la infancia apoyarlo en algo y animarlo a declarar sus sentimientos por Ash. Una chispa de esperanza había surgido de su delicado corazón y lo hizo sonreír. Chloe estaba satisfecha de ver eso.

"Gracias, Chloe".

“Ahora que está mejor, una sonrisa y solo necesitas recordar una cosa".

“¿Qué es?” Preguntó el chico de cabello color carbón mientras se limpiaba la cara de las lágrimas. La niña cerró los ojos mientras comentaba lo siguiente en tono de broma:

“Teniendo en cuenta que no existe una Bola densa para capturar a ese chico, tus palabras necesitan la calidad de elaboración de una Bola Maestra. Ir por los estándares de una Ultrabola es inaceptable ".

Gou la miró perplejo al escuchar a su desinteresada amiga en cualquier cosa relacionada con Pokémon, contando un chiste con ese tipo de vocabulario. Soltó una carcajada y dijo:

"¡Tengo que admitir que fue una buena idea!"

La charla fue interrumpida por dos voces familiares que resonaron en todo el laboratorio:

"¡¡ESTOY DE VUELTAHHHHHH!!

"¡¡PIKAAAAAAAAA!!"

Se escucha un fuerte choque metálico, asustando a los niños que se volvieron inmediatamente hacia la fuente de sonido.

"M-Magnemite ..."

Chloe dejó escapar un suspiro de molestia mientras se golpeaba la cara con las manos y gruñía:

"¿Acaba de tropezarse con el Magnemite de Ren OTRA VEZ?"

“¡¡FRANÇOISE!!”, gritó Ren en pánico después de ver a su Pokémon quejándose.

"¡¡¡Mi cabeza!!!" intervino dolorosamente en voz alta Ash desde el salón principal. Esto alertó a Gou, quien no dudó en salir apresuradamente del dormitorio para ayudarlo.

“¡¡Ash!!” gritó mientras se iba.

"Estoy empezando a arrepentirme de haber aconsejado a Gou" se lamentó Chloe.

Bajar las escaleras le permitió observar la dedicación de Gou para asegurarse de que la integridad física de Ash no se viera afectada por tropezar con el Pokémon de tipo Acero residente. 

Todo el mundo estaba bien, Gou se sintió realmente aliviado y sonrió ampliamente mientras escuchaba a Ash hablar con él con la habitual sonrisa amplia suya. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capítulo que se supone que tenía que subir el fin de semana.   
> Nunca más vuelvo a decir fechas de publicación, a menos que esté completamente segura que podré subir en esa fecha, para no quedar mal con ustedes.
> 
> Perdonen si se me pasó algún error de dedo o falta ortográfica, estoy haciendo esto desde el celular y es un poco difícil corregir aquí. 
> 
> Provablemente me tardaré un poco más en actualizar de ahora en adelante, por que estoy trabajando nuevamente y eso acorta un poco el tiempo libre que tengo pero trataré de seguir publicando al menos un capitulo por semana (un fanfic por semana cuando sean one-shot) y prometo no desaparecer mucho. 
> 
> Bueno ahora al capitulo, espero que les guste.

Aunque su presencia en el laboratorio no era constante, Chloe se dio cuenta de una cosa durante los últimos días: Ash había comenzado una rutina matutina de trotar, solo con Pikachu. 

Fue sorprendente que Gou no estuviera haciendo lo mismo. 

Más tarde se enteró, gracias a su amigo de ojos azules, que Ash insistió en que Gou se quedara en el laboratorio para cuidar a los Pokémon en el Parque, ya que él hacía esta actividad como parte de un “entrenamiento especial”. 

Esto sonaba sospechoso desde su punto de vista porque antes de esto, Ash siempre estaba ayudando en la alimentación y las tareas de los Pokémon en el espacio abierto. 

Y tal como comentó antes, Ash se había tropezado con Françoise nuevamente. 

El chico de la gorra ha sido mucho más torpe de lo habitual, ¿quizás el trote lo estaba cansando, por una vez, y eso estaba afectando sus niveles de atención? ¿O esto pasó después de la fiebre que tuvo recientemente? 

Ash es lo que Chloe piensa que es un caso de estudio en psicología: Un chico con el que no se identificaba en absoluto, que poseía algunas peculiaridades y tenía altos niveles de hiperactividad. Ella no pudo comprender qué tipo de magia estaba viendo Gou alrededor del niño de Pueblo Paleta. Simplemente era difícil tener una conversación adecuada con él. 

Aproximadamente cuatro días después, las cosas se intensificaron muy rápidamente: La hora de té de Chloe fue interrumpida por Ash que quería hablar con ella en privado, para su gran inconveniente. Fue la primera vez que lo hizo desde que asumió el papel de Investigador Pokémon. 

Estaba lista para escuchar una pregunta tonta, una petición banal o que le preguntaran cuál era el almuerzo de hoy en el Laboratorio Cerise, pero no fue nada de eso. 

Después de escuchar el motivo de la charla de Ash, se alegró de haber colocado la taza de té en la superficie más cercana a ella porque la chica se llevó ambas manos a la boca en estado de shock durante los siguientes segundos: Ash quería que Chloe telefoneara a un médico en secreto porque quería ser examinado sin el conocimiento de nadie en el instituto, incluido Gou, porque estaba confundido y ansioso debido a algunos síntomas extraños que nunca antes había sentido excepto en batallas Pokémon importantes, pero mucho más amplificados y no apareciendo todo el tiempo. 

Para la chica de la trenza estaba claro como el cristal lo que estaba sucediendo con Ash. El chico denso, no era tan denso como ella pensaba: Ash estaba enamorado. 

Y lo que hizo que llevara sus manos a la boca fue cuando Ash se quejó con nerviosismo de que los síntomas habian regresando, justo después de haber mencionado el nombre de Gou. 

Chloe no podía creer que Ash tuviera sentimientos recíprocos por Gou, más allá de la amistad. 

La chica vestida de blanco se dio cuenta de que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para que Gou curara sus heridas sentimentales de una vez por todas y no había nada que pudiera salir mal con la certeza de que Ash tendría una reacción positiva. 

En lugar de explicarle a Ash lo que tenía, o llamar a un médico, Chloe le aconsejó al chico de chaqueta azul que viera al chico de sudadera de inmediato y le describiera los síntomas porque Gou sabría qué hacer con ellos. Ella no explicó más que eso. Y no fue necesario porque Ash aceptó su consejo de inmediato y salió corriendo del laboratorio hacia el Parque Cerise para buscar a su amigo.

Los chicos regresaron al laboratorio aproximadamente una hora después.Y cuando Chloe los vio, se estaban tomando de las manos.

La estrategia de Chloe había funcionado y los dos jóvenes investigadores la abrazaron en agradecimiento por su evidente ayuda para unirlos a un nivel de relación más alto. 

Se sentía feliz por ambos, aunque no lo mostraría. 

Esta pequeña ayuda se hizo principalmente con Gou en mente, porque le dolía lo que le sucedió en el pasado. 

Ahora lo que podía esperar de Ash, era que él se asegurara de nunca lastimar a Gou o lo entristecería. 

Y que sacara a la superficie las cualidades ocultas de Goh, cualidades que ha mantenido enterradas durante mucho tiempo. 

A pesar de su peculiar personalidad, Chloe confiaba en que Ash tenía el potencial de hacer que Gou se convirtiera en una mejor persona a partir de este momento. 

Y si descubriera que Ash lastimó a Goh, sería capaz de perseguirlo por toda ciudad Vermilion con su Yamper. ¡Con una escoba si es necesario!

Esas preocupaciones se habían desvanecido rápidamente para la hija de Cerise.

Todas las veces que estaba en las instalaciones del instituto, miraba discretamente hacia la nueva pareja: Si ya tenían una gran química antes, simplemente se multiplicó al doble o al triple. Ninguna calculadora podría hacer esas matemáticas, realmente estaban unidos por la cadera.

Las mejillas de ambos chicos enrojecían al verse. Y se frotaban el pelo con timidez y tocaban sus brazos o manos durante breves segundos. Nadie más en el laboratorio sabía sobre el nuevo estado de su relación aún y habían decidido que solo se lo dirían tal vez una vez que pasara un mes completo. 

Ese ciclo estaba tardando una eternidad en llegar para ellos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es cortito, pero era necesario que fuera así, ya verán por que. 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Y no se olviden de comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin el beso que estabamos esperando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaaaaa  
> Aquí estoy nuevamente, lamento mucho la demora de este capitulo, pero como dije antes estoy trabajando y mi tiempo libre disminuyo bastante. Espero que no les moleste el atraso.
> 
> Disfruten el cap.

Había pasado una semana completa desde que Ash y Gou empezaron a salir.

Aprovecharon cada momento de intimidad, ya sea en labores de investigación o dentro del laboratorio para intercambiar besos por el rostro y los labios. Este último fue el que más vibró en sus almas. Cada vez que se besaban, era como una chispa de energía que aumentaba su fuerza para enfrentar los desafíos del día: Tan rápido podría impulsar a uno con energía, que rápidamente se exigiría otro impulso idéntico.

Hubo un día en el que Ash estaba tan emocionado por el íntimo intercambio de afecto de Gou que venció a siete entrenadores seguidos en una sola tarde. ¡Y no estaba mínimamente cansado!

Sus Pokémon estaban impresionados con esto y felices de ver que el espíritu de Ash se había convertido en una tormenta una vez que comenzó a salir con Gou, recuperándose de los entrenamientos recientes menos exitosos. ¡Nadie pudo detenerlo para aumentar su rango para estar un paso más cerca de enfrentar a Leon!

Un efecto idéntico le había sucedido a Gou cuando Ash le ofrecía cariño íntimo. Su fuerza de voluntad para investigar Pokémon se convirtió en fuego, tomando fotografías y videos de los Pokémon circundantes con maestría, además de realizar lanzamientos vigorosos y críticos de Pokebolas.

El muchacho de ojos azules sintió que había renacido y que nada era imposible de lograr: No es imposible capturar todas las especies de Pokémon que existen, no es imposible atrapar al mítico Mew.

Ash había notado recientemente que Gou, de vez en cuando, parecía estar demasiado concentrado en su Rotomphone. Sus ojos podían decir que estaba concentrado leyendo algunos textos.

Cada vez que el chico preguntaba sobre el tema, su novio rápidamente guardaba el dispositivo en su bolsillo y se sonrojaba y respondía con un rápido y nervioso “¡¡Nada!!”.

No le dio mucha importancia a esto al principio, pero Gou pareció distraerse un poco en algunas circunstancias, como ese día en que su alma gemela observadora estaba prestando mucha atención a una vieja película kalosiana que pasaba por una pantalla de televisión de un restaurante sobre una pareja apasionada. O la otra mañana, en la que una pareja romántica se despidió calurosamente en el puerto de Vermillion abrazándose y envueltos en un beso.

Ambos besos fueron del mismo tipo. Uno que aún no había sido explorado por el curioso habitante de Vermillion City.

Sabía que ese beso era el más íntimo para tener con cualquiera, solo reservado para el verdadero destino de la vida. Pero, ¿cómo se siente? Esta pregunta había intrigado a Gou durante los últimos días, ahora que se sentía absolutamente cómodo besando los labios de Ash o al revés. Incluso la información que intentó buscar en línea en secreto no fue concluyente. Su mayor preocupación era cuándo sería el momento adecuado para hacerlo. ¿Sería demasiado pronto para Ash? ¿Cómo reaccionaría él? El niño de la sudadera era perfectamente consciente de que este tipo de beso especial era un nivel completamente diferente al de un beso rápido. Quizás a Ash no le gustaría...

Un ajetreado día de investigación había llegado a su fin. Se cenó, se cepillaron los dientes y se duchó; uno a la vez. Gou aprovechó la oportunidad de que Ash se estaba duchando para comprobar una vez más la información en su teléfono, más concretamente sobre cómo debería realizarse idealmente el beso. Cuantos más párrafos leía, más roja se volvía y se sentía más confusa. Scorbunny miró a Goh con curiosidad, detrás de él, y luego a la pantalla del teléfono.  
  
"Scorbuuuun..." le comentó a Gou con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gou se sorprendió con su presencia, y sus mejillas enrojecieron. Era igual al día en que Ash había atrapado a Gengar y al que empezó a salir con Ash. Rápidamente ocultó el teléfono y le dio la espalda molesto.

“¡¡Scorbunny!! ¡Este tipo de cosas son privadas!"

Pikachu estaba cerca, preguntándose de qué se trataba la conversación. Al notar la cabeza inclinada del Pokémon eléctrico, el conejo de fuego le explicó:

"¡Scor Scorbunny scorbun nny nny!"

“¡¿Pika?!… Piiiiiika… Pika pipika pikapi…” reaccionó Pikachu con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro y dando un pulgar orgulloso a Goh.

“¡¡¡U-uh!!! ¡¡Pikachu, ni siquiera estoy seguro de hacer esto esta noche!! ¡¡¡O si alguna vez lo haré!!!” reaccionó Gou con gran nerviosismo.

Pikachu y Scorbunny fueron grandes partidarios de la relación. Habían sido testigos de cómo sus entrenadores intercambiaban su primer beso una semana antes y se maravillaban con el seguimiento del mismo: Ash consolaba a Gou que sollozaba aliviado, cargándolo sobre sus hombros para pretender ser un Lunala, Gou usando la gorra de Ash y todas las lindas palabras que se decían el uno al otro mientras se reían. Su vínculo se había endurecido más que un Steelix usando Defensa Férrea, era un escenario maravillosamente puro.

Los dos Pokémon se tomaron las manos y fruncieron los labios, con cierta distancia en la cara, para mostrarle a Gou que lo estaban animando a probar el beso inexplorado. Especialmente Pikachu, porque estaba seguro de que su entrenador sería receptivo al respecto. 

Incluso con el apoyo de Pikachu, Gou no estaba seguro de qué hacer, estaba extremadamente nervioso y no quería ser egoísta. Este es un tema en el que tuvo que pensar detenidamente sobre las posibles consecuencias.

Antes de que pudiera abrir de nuevo el navegador del Rotomphone, Ash había regresado al dormitorio con el pijama puesto. Gou sabía que la lectura tenía que ser para otro momento, así que lo que terminó haciendo fue programar una alarma para asegurarse de que no se quedaran dormidos para el día de investigación que los esperaría a la mañana siguiente.

“¡Me siento listo para irme a la cama ahora!” Dijo Ash con su típica sonrisa rasgada. “¡No puedo esperar a volver al Bosque Viridian! ¡Ahí es donde capturé mi primer Pokémon!"

“¡Ah! ¿Fue ahí?” Reaccionó Gou en un intento de fingir que no estaba escondiendo nada.

"¡Si! ¡Un Caterpie!” Precisó al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su colchón. "Éramos buenos amigos..."

"¿Éramos? ¿Paso algo?"

La luz de Ash de alguna manera se desvaneció una vez que hizo esa declaración, mirando hacia abajo con nostalgia.

"Lo liberé".

Las cejas de Gou se arquearon con sorpresa. Sabía que Ash estaba muy apegado emocionalmente a sus Pokémon que no esperaba enterarse de que su novio había liberado uno antes. 

Preguntó delicadamente:

"¿Puedo saber por qué? Asumo que debes tener una gran razón para ello".

“Evolucionó a Metapod y luego a Butterfree. Y un día, se enamoró de una de color rosa de un enjambre. Le gustaba tanto que hizo todo lo posible para rescatarla cuando estaba en peligro. Y una vez que todo estuvo bien, bailaron, entonces..."

“Lo liberaste, para que él pudiera estar con ella para siempre"

Ash asintió.

“En ese entonces, era realmente complicado para mí entender el verdadero significado de todo eso. Dudé, pero... me di cuenta de lo importante que era para él, así que pensé que era lo correcto ".

“Tomaste la decisión correcta” afirmó Gou con una sonrisa compasiva.

“Lo extraño, pero estoy seguro de que ahora está feliz”, “¡Y probablemente sea un padre en este punto!” Dijo Ash con más optimismo en su voz y un leve rubor apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Gou se rió mientras sus mejillas también se volvían ligeramente rojas. "¡No lo dudo!"

“¿Gou?” llamó Ash a su novio, quien seguía prestándole atención. "Creo que ahora entiendo lo que sintió Butterfree al poder viajar con la Butterfree rosa... lo que de verdad significó para él".

Ash levantó la cabeza y miró con ternura al chico de ojos azules y sonrojándose un poco más que antes.

“¡Es exactamente lo que siento por poder pasar tiempo contigo en nuestras investigaciones alrededor del mundo! ¡Me sentiría muy triste si no pudiera hacerlo!"

La oración hizo que el rostro de Gou se pusiera completamente rojo y se sintiera extremadamente confuso, por lo que no supo cómo responder a la dulce declaración. Cerró los ojos y sonrió humildemente mientras movía la cabeza hacia los lados.

Pikachu y Scorbunny miraron la escena con asombro. Los Pokémon se preguntaron si sucedería algo más. Miraron a Gou, que todavía estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos en la misma pose. Hubo un pequeño silencio, solo roto por la suave risa de Ash mientras se rascaba la nuca con timidez.

“Bueno, supongo que ahora dormiré” añadió con un bostezo.

“Yo haré lo mismo” respondió Gou, quien se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la litera de abajo para intercambiar un rápido beso en los labios de su persona especial. "Buenas noches, Ash".

"Buenas noches, Gou".

Los dos se besaron, pero no de la forma en que Pikachu y Scorbunny esperaban: Gou perdió una oportunidad, pensaron mientras se miraban y se encogían de hombros.

Ambos entrenadores estaban metidos en sus propias literas, los dos Pokémon se desearon buenas noches mientras saltaban a sus propios lugares al lado de sus entrenadores. Rápidamente se durmieron, al igual que Ash, quien roncaba sutilmente de vez en cuando.

Gou, por otro lado, estaba teniendo dificultades para conciliar el sueño: Siguió cambiando de posición y ninguna parecía funcionar para dejarlo más somnoliento, era frustrante ver al Pokémon conejo quedarse dormido tan rápido. 

El niño sospechaba cuál podría ser la razón por la que no podía dormir, intentó con todas sus fuerzas pensar en otra cosa, pero fue imposible. La declaración anterior de Ash no ayudó mucho en ese asunto. 

Gou decidió bajar la escalera y levantar su teléfono que se olvidó de llevar antes.

"¿Todavía estás despierto?" preguntó Ash en un tono ligeramente adormilado.

Gou dio un pequeño salto y jadeó de miedo por la voz repentina. Se congeló en su lugar y respondió "S-Sí ...".

Se escuchó un sonido de sábanas levantadas, que hizo que se volteara hacia Ash, todavía en la cama.

"¿Quieres dormir en la litera de abajo conmigo esta noche?"

Gou vaciló. 

Existía el riesgo de no poder levantarse a tiempo a la mañana siguiente, o de despertar a tiempo y estar muy cansado el resto del día, estos incidentes han ocurrido antes. Pero ¿cómo podría resistirse a su encanto único y a la suave sonrisa que estaba dando mientras levantaba las sábanas con el brazo? Se acercó a Ash y se acostó con cautela sobre su lado derecho. El niño de ojos marrones los cubrió a ambos y se dio cuenta de que Gou le dio la espalda, preocupándolo.

"¿Qué pasa? Has estado muy callado ".

"Nada…"

"¿Estás seguro? Porque has estado actuando extraño durante los últimos tres días” insistió Ash, quien no estaba convencido con la respuesta de Gou. "Es como si estuvieras pensando mucho en algo ... te veo a menudo en el teléfono Rotom cuando no estoy cerca".

Gou tragó saliva. Ash desconfiaba de sus momentos de distracción. El chico de las mejillas marcadas por los rayos preguntó en voz baja con un poco de tristeza debido a la preocupación:

“¿Hice algo en algún momento que no te gustó, Gou? Si lo hice, lo siento ... no quería hacer nada malo"

“¡No, no hiciste nada! ¡No digas eso!” Aseguró Gou de inmediato, alarmado por el tono de voz triste y porque Ash le había dado la espalda. "Es sólo…"

Gou hizo una pausa, y Ash levantó un poco la cabeza para escuchar lo que su novio iba a explicar.

"No podría pedir nada mejor que tu compañía, tu apoyo y ... tu corazón" continuó, pero con un tono muy suave y sonrojándose levemente una vez más. “Ha sido una semana ¿no? El tiempo pasa tan rápido. Hace siete días me sentí el chico más afortunado del mundo entero, nunca pensé que estaría en una relación, ni que sería correspondido. Me di cuenta de lo incolora que ha sido mi vida, estaba atrapado en una burbuja, sin luz, es difícil de explicar. Cambiaste mi vida, Ash, para mejor, tú me iluminas"

Los ojos de Ash brillaban con todas las amables palabras dichas por su alma gemela, que hizo una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos en las últimas frases. El chico de Pueblo Paleta era consciente de que su rostro se estaba volviendo más cálido debido al sonrojo. Cada vez que Gou le hacía un cumplido estaba produciendo un efecto inmediato en su corazón inquieto.

Pero Gou no había terminado de hablar. Reflexionó bien sobre lo que diría a continuación durante el breve momento de silencio. Y decidió ser honesto con Ash:

"Me encanta cada beso que intercambiamos, ya sea en las mejillas, la frente, el cuello, los labios, pero ... Hay uno que nunca hemos probado".

"¿Uh?" Preguntó Ash, quien parpadeó un par de veces por curiosidad y se enderezó, mirando hacia la litera de arriba. Miró un poco de reojo a Gou y preguntó inocentemente: "¿Qué tipo de beso?"

Su novio de ojos azules se sonrojó aún más cuando su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido debido a una creciente sensación de nerviosismo. Era demasiado tímido para describirlo directamente. Gou decidió definirlo con otras palabras mientras encogía más sus extremidades:

“Un beso que solo las parejas que realmente se aman apasionadamente lo hacen, las personas que realmente creen que están destinadas a estar para siempre, es muy… íntimo, incluso más de uno en los labios"

Segundos después, Ash sonrió a gusto y preguntó relajado a Goh:

"Entonces ¿por qué no lo probamos?"

Las pupilas de Gou se encogieron de asombro, incrédulo con el espíritu relajado de Ash. Finalmente se volvió para mirar a Ash de reojo y pudo confirmar en su expresión facial que Ash no estaba mínimamente preocupado, nervioso o indeciso sobre el tema. Gou estaba casi seguro de que Ash no tenía idea de la naturaleza del beso porque no era posible estar tan relajado al respecto, especialmente si era la primera vez que lo probaba.

"¿E-estás seguro? Pareces estar muy ... tranquilo al respecto" Gou parpadeó en una forma idéntica a la que Ash hizo minutos antes, levantando un poco su torso con los brazos.

Ash puso un brazo doblado detrás de su cabeza y dijo con optimismo:

“Si nunca lo hicimos antes ¡podríamos intentarlo! No debería ser tan malo ¿verdad? Si dices que es solo para las personas con que elegimos estar siempre juntas, ¡entonces he tomado una decisión! ¡Te elijo a ti, Gou!

El cuerpo de Gou se sintió más confuso una vez más con los sentimientos honestos de Ash y había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces se había sonrojado ese mismo día.

“¡Listo cuando tú lo estés!” Dijo el chico de cejas espesas con toda normalidad.

"Uhm" tarareó Goh en precaución, miró hacia un lado para asegurarse de que Pikachu estaba profundamente dormido y si no había un Scorbunny asomándose en la cama de la litera superior. Ahora confirmado que no hubo miradas no deseadas alrededor, era hora de reunir algo de valor y tomar la iniciativa. El chico de Vermillion City se colocó cuidadosamente encima de su novio con los brazos estirados a los lados del cuerpo de Ash. Y lo miró a los ojos con una mezcla de ternura y nerviosismo.

"Gou, te ves muy nervioso, es solo un beso" señaló Ash con naturalidad. "Por cierto, no me dijiste cómo lo haremos".

"Tendré que pedirte que cierres los ojos".

"¿Y después?"

“Después ... ya verás. Por lo que sé, no hay una forma correcta de hacerlo. Es instintivo".

"¿Quieres decir, como estar en una batalla y pensar en una estrategia justo en el momento porque no se planeó nada?"

“¡A-algo así, sí!”, Confirmó Gou con una risa tímida debido a la analogía usada por Ash.

"Bien ¡Mis ojos están cerrados!” Informó Ash, haciendo exactamente lo que Gou le había pedido. Siguió sonriendo a la expectativa.

Gou tragó saliva una vez más.

Pedirle a Ash que cerrara los ojos definitivamente hizo más fácil para él concentrarse y estar un poco menos nervioso, la luz baja del dormitorio ayudó igualmente en eso.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido mientras respiraba profundamente y usaba la punta de la lengua para pasar sobre sus propios labios, segundos después se acercó lentamente al rostro de su novio y cerró los ojos. Sentir la exhalación de Ash lo puso aún más ansioso, deteniendo el acercamiento cuando estaba a muy pocos centímetros de su boca.

El rostro de Gou estaba hirviendo de timidez.

Después de pensarlo un poco, dio un beso en los labios y Ash sintió algo inusual en ese beso: fue muy delicado. Tan delicado como la sensación de un Pokémon de tipo Fantasma usando el movimiento Lengüetazo, excepto que no le estaba dando Parálisis. Ash se rió después de la sensación, sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Da cosquillas!"

Gou abrió los ojos después de alejarse un poco y observó a Ash con los ojos cerrados sonrojarse de placer usando la punta de la lengua para hacer una lamida casi imperceptible después del beso en los labios.

Ash era adorable, pensó Gou asombrado. Realmente no podía imaginarse vinculándose con alguien más en todo el planeta, ni tampoco quería hacerlo.

Gou tenía más certeza que nunca de que Lugia había viajado a Vermillion City con el propósito de unirlos. Su encuentro fue puro destino, no había explicación científica para tal fenómeno. Era hora de sellar esa carta de compromiso, para agarrar el futuro en sus manos, el que podía ver con sus propios ojos celestes. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante por segunda vez, esta vez con más determinación y cerró sus labios en los de Ash mientras ponía sus conocimientos a prueba.

El beso duró unos cuatro segundos, ya que Gou había olvidado cómo respirar debido al nerviosismo. Ash había abierto los ojos sorprendido por la nueva sensación, la rapidez y escuchar a Gou jadear mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.

“¿Gou? Eso no se sintió tan bien"

“Yo-yo sé…” dijo avergonzado por la sensación de no haberlo hecho bien. Estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado cómo respirar y se sintió estúpido por ello.

"Creo que necesitas relajarte" le aconsejó Ash. “Se sintió un poco demasiado rápido para mí ¿No se supone que debes hacer que dure más? ¡Apenas pude hacer nada! "

"¡Oh!" tarareó Gou sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había malinterpretado la opinión de Ash. No estaba hablando de la naturaleza del beso ¡Estaba hablando de la forma en que se hace! Gou estaba aún más confundido que antes ¿Ash sabía de este tipo de besos o no? Un verdadero misterio, porque por su forma de hablar parecía que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. ¿Quizás era consciente de ello, aunque nunca lo intentó? Este era un momento inapropiado para hacer tales preguntas, por lo que prefirió concentrarse nuevamente en el presente.

"Por favor, relájate Gou, no te haré daño" aseguró Ash con cierta inquietud.

“¡N-no es eso, Ash! Yo-" Gou fue interrumpido por Ash colocando su dedo índice frente a sus labios. 

Él sonrió tiernamente y le dijo:

“Tengo plena confianza en ti, espero que tú también confíes en mí”

Ash volvió a cerrar los ojos y esperó a que Gou volviera a intentar el beso y él sintió calidez en su interior al saber que Ash compartía total confianza en cualquier cosa que decidiera hacer.

El chico de ojos marrones no expresó desagrado por lo que Gou había hecho en esos cuatro segundos. Lo estaba haciendo bien, solo era necesario estar menos nervioso y tomarse el tiempo necesario para hacerlo.

Con su confianza aumentada gracias a la aguda observación de Ash, se acercó a su rostro por segunda vez, cerró los ojos y volvió a besar sus labios. E inmediatamente después, volvió a intentarlo y abrazó el cuello de su novio con un brazo. Ash, en respuesta, abrazó su cintura y, con el otro brazo libre, buscó la mano libre de Gou y la agarró suavemente juntando sus dedos. Los cuerpos de ambos vibraron con una increíble energía fluida; eufórica y poderosa. Las conciencias de Gou y Ash habían utilizado el movimiento Relevo con sus propios instintos.

En el interior de las almas de cada uno, se estaba produciendo un fenómeno extraordinario, que solo un Lucario podría visualizar gráficamente: La oscuridad se convirtió en luz, como si un movimiento Destello hubiera sido utilizado en la más oscura de las cuevas, escenarios abstractos en blanco y negro, derramando lentamente color y expandiendo su espectro: Rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, celeste, azul, púrpura. Todos los tonos fluían con gracia, como los adornos de un Aurorus cantando que alteran los campos magnéticos para invocar una aurora, para mezclarse y mostrar los verdaderos colores del mundo. La abstracción se convirtió en la definición de un giro rítmico de un caleidoscopio.

El silencio se convirtió en música, una balada, tocada en múltiples formas, tocado con las teclas de un piano. Tocado con el aire, como una flauta transversal. Tocado con cuerdas de arpa. O un violín, cada nota tan melódica como la canción de Meloetta.

El frío se había convertido en calor, como si un Heatran hubiera conquistado el territorio de un Kyurem. El aire estaba humeante, como un Volcanion anunciando su presencia, su olor era dulce y exquisito.

El toque fue suave.

La gravedad había alcanzado el cero absoluto. Los espíritus habían regresado para encarnar a Solgaleo y Lunala, viajando en los cielos nocturnos como uno solo, explorando el número infinito de mundos del Ultra Espacio. No había terreno. Uno podría levitar y volar, sin destino, ni fronteras. Era el pináculo de la libertad, uno más grande que el que conocía Deoxys. El comienzo de un viaje, el más grande de todos, sin rumbo ni destino. Porque el universo era inmenso y el viaje duraría toda la eternidad.

Pocos minutos después, los chicos se alejaron. Ambos tenían un ligero degradado de rojo rosado en sus mejillas. Los labios de Ash y sus ojos aún cerrados expresaron una gran alegría, extremadamente complacido con la sensación experimentada. Él rió de placer.

Una vez que abrió los ojos para mirar a Gou, Ash lo miró con curiosidad. El chico de cabello color carbón seguía con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Gou? ¿Gou?"

La expresión facial aparentemente neutral de Goh se había convertido gradualmente en una muy contenta. Él vocalizó un largo y suave suspiro de amor, abrumado por lo que acababa de probar. Ash puso una mano en su hombro para sacudirlo un poco y volvió a llamar su atención:

“¡Gou! ¿Me escuchas?"

Gou reaccionó y miró a Ash con sorpresa, todavía tratando de procesar lo que había sucedido antes. Ash se dio cuenta de que había un hilo muy fino de saliva que conectaba la boca del otro, así que se lo quitó con cuidado pasando el pulgar sobre los labios de su novio. Luego se rió, encontrando la adorable reacción de Gou al beso recientemente explorado.

“¿Estabas nervioso por esto? ¡No veo la razón de ello! ¡Fue tan agradable! ¡Eres un muy buen besador, Gou! "

El novio de Ash no podía dejar de sonreír con ternura mientras lo miraba brevemente de reojo después de escuchar el cumplido. “Me alegro” respondió. "No lo haces mal, ¿sabes?"

"Y tú, ¿cómo te sentiste?"

"¿La sensación? ... Indescriptible" Gou expresó apasionadamente su opinión mientras se deslizaba sobre el pecho de Ash y tarareaba un sonido. Ash acaricia los mechones rojos de Gou mientras se ríe, amando ver su lado suave completamente expuesto.

“Oye, acércate a mí” dijo el chico de ojos marrones mientras levantaba el cuerpo de su amante un poco más para tener su cabeza cerca de la suya y envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Gou. "¡Mucho mejor!"

Gou todavía estaba abrumado por los sentimientos confusos que tenía. Abrazó a Ash y siguió teniendo una cara soñadora, tarareando sonidos al azar entre risitas.  
  
“¡Despierta, Gou!” Dijo Ash feliz. Besó su mejilla en un intento de devolverlo a sus sentidos. Pero fue aún peor. Gou había escondido su cabeza en el hombro de Ash, tarareando aún más fuerte. Eso hizo que Ash se riera aún más. "¡¡Eres adorable!!"

No tardaron en quedarse dormidos el resto de la noche. Gou había dormido primero debido a las palmaditas en el cabello de su novio. Ash estaba tan relajado con la presencia física de Gou que cerró los ojos en poco tiempo.

Cuando el teléfono Rotom hizo sonar la alarma, los chicos tardaron en despertarse. Estaban tan cómodos en la cama que parecía que eran tipos Acero atrapados por la habilidad Imán. Pikachu y Scorbunny se vieron obligados a usar Trueno y Doble Patada respectivamente para obligarlos a salir del colchón y separarse.

Finalmente fueron a lavarse los dientes, vestirse y desayunar para estar listos para partir hacia el Bosque Viridian, aunque les tomó un poco más de tiempo de lo habitual. Incluso el personal notó que estaban particularmente lentos hoy, pero los pensamientos no fueron más allá de eso. 

Una vez fuera, tomaron los transportes necesarios para viajar al Bosque Viridian, pero Gou decidió desviarse hacia Celadon. Aprovechó la oportunidad para comprar un nuevo lote de Pokebolas y algo más. Una sorpresa para Ash.

“Gou se está tomando tiempo en la tienda” comentó Ash a Pikachu.

"Pika" coincidió su Pokémon.

“Hombre, todavía me estoy recuperando del sueño de anoche ¿Puedes creerlo?” Dijo su entrenador mientras estiraba los brazos.

“Piiikapiiiii…” comentó Pikachu de manera traviesa mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura.

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Ash, un poco avergonzado.

"Pika-pika pipipika chu- chu- chu"

“No sé de qué estás hablando” dijo mientras desviaba su mirada de los ojos traviesos del Pokémon eléctrico, quien estaba seguro de que algo especial había sucedido la noche anterior. 

Cuando Ash volvió a mirar a su Pokémon, mostró un pulgar hacia arriba con una mirada orgullosa. Ash miró hacia otro lado de nuevo, pero más avergonzado que antes mientras se bajaba la gorra.

"¡¡Basta!!"

"¡Estoy aquí! Perdón por demorarme” se disculpó Gou seguido de Scorbunny, ahora cerca de su compañero, quien volvió su atención hacia él.

"¿Conseguiste todo lo que necesitabas?"

"¡lo hice! ¡Y tengo algo para ti! "  
  
“¿Eh? ¿Para mí?"

Gou salvó el lote de Pokebolas dentro de su mochila y la misteriosa bolsa de papel restante.

"Para ti. Pero solo lo mostraré una vez que estemos en el Bosque Viridian ".

Ash sonrió de acuerdo. 

Unas horas más tarde, llegaron al destino. Como no había nadie alrededor, Gou sacó el objeto de su mochila y se lo mostró a Ash.

"¿Ash? Esto es para ti."

Ash se volvió y miró a su mano izquierda. Era un objeto esférico hecho de tela roja. Ash preguntó con curiosidad.

"¿Oh? ¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Un nudo del destino!"

"¿Para qué sirve?"

Gou decidió demostrarlo haciendo un nudo en su dedo anular y en el de Ash. Luego explicó:

“Según la creencia popular, si un Pokémon que sostiene este hilo se enamora, su enamorado también lo hará. La gente también lo usa ... para pedir un compromiso a alguien que ama ".

Gou se sonrojó al terminar su frase. Ash hizo lo mismo y sonrió efusivamente. Los dos niños se rieron, con sus Pokémon mirando el escenario con intriga. 

Pikachu y Scorbunny se miraron y sonrieron, al ver que la relación de sus entrenadores acababa de dar otro paso.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el final de la historia ¿que les parecio?  
> espero sus opiniones.

**Author's Note:**

> Como dije antes, intentaré publicar el próximo cap más tarde hoy. 
> 
> Díganme ¿que les pareció el cap?


End file.
